Thus, the Hunt Begins Again
by Galerians
Summary: Being a Hunter is the only thing that has given you a purpose in life. And when you are presented with the choice to awaken under the morning sun, or to continue on another Hunt, you do not even hesitate in your answer. Heh, Gehrman has always said you are a reckless sort...
1. Chapter 1

"What was it? The hunt, the blood, or the horrible dream?"

"None." You pause, and let the silence linger for about a second before continuing. "I just think you deserve a rest."

The old man's eyes widen. A dry chuckle escapes his wizened lips. "Dear oh dear," his mouth curls into a smile. It almost looks like a grimace, yet you can't help but feel the fondness emanating from it. "You're certainly the most interesting person to ever enter this Dream, child. But still, a child that you are, you don't know what you speak of. Of what entails if you choose this course of action."

You close your eyes, and images begin to flash through your mind involuntarily. Gascoigne. Iosefka. Simon. Alfred. Gilbert. The little girl and her sister. Arianna.

The faces of people you had been unable to protect, people you had been unable to save.

Your biggest failure. A proof that even though great strength has been bestowed upon you by this Hunter's Dream, you are still nothing but a waste of skin.

"…Perhaps I don't," You finally answer. You open your eyes, and for all it's worth, you can feel that grim determination once again filling your chest. "But it changes nothing. I've failed one too many times tonight, old man, but even so, I still have enough in me to save one last person."

"…No matter what it costs me." You add, trailing off into silence.

"You are kind, young hunter. But that kindness might prove to be your downfall." Gehrman stands up from his wheelchair. You can't help the shock, and the chill coursing through your vein, because when you blink, he is suddenly clad in a different clothes. "Oh, it doesn't matter."

The old hunter draws what looks like a scimitar, and slams it into the folded wooden shaft strapped on his back, turning it into a massive scythe.

"It always comes down to the hunters' helper to clean up after these sorts of messes."

The chill turns into dread, yet you can also feel a small excitement at the prospect of fighting him. Because this is Gehrman, your instructor. Your teacher. Your mentor. And most certainly, the only father figure you have ever had in your eighteen years of life, infinitely moreso than your own father who had thrown you out into the streets.

You draw your Saw Cleaver and Blunderbuss, the first weapons Gehrman had taught you to use, and prepare yourself for what is possibly the hardest and most dangerous opponent you will ever face.

You look up, lock eyes with Gehrman, and hear a single sentence uttered from his lips.

"Tonight, Gehrman joins the hunt…"

•••

You stab the Saw Cleaver into the ground, while vomiting a mouthful of blood onto the white flowers below, coloring them red.

Your breathing is ragged, your clothes tattered, and your frame covered in so many wounds you feel like you have just been pushed through a meat grinder. You try your best to keep your stance, to hold onto whatever it is that keeps you in the fight for so long, but no matter what you do, your body and strength betray you, driving you down onto your knees.

Through your eyes, blurred by blood, you see your opponent standing tall before you.

' _Ah…'_ You look down. Your grip on the cleaver, the only thing that prevented you from falling flat on the ground, tightens just a little bit, as a bitter feeling overcomes you. _'I really am a failure—'_

"You've become a great Hunter." Gehrman's voice interrupts your thought. Puzzled, you bring your sight over to your mentor again, putting more effort to scrutinize him better. And this time, you are finally able to see a deep, gaping, and definitely fatal wound on Gehrman's torso, stretching from his left shoulder to his right hip.

"A great Hunter, indeed." Another chuckle—it sounds wet, you notice. So very _wet_ —is audible, and you look up higher only to see neither a sneer nor a scowl, but a wide smile is painted on the First Hunter's face, even as crimson blood drips down his chin. "I'm honored to have taught you, child."

It is acknowledgment and pride, all rolled into one sentence. And yet, even though you know you should feel happy for this victory, all you can feel right now was sadness, because you know this is to be the very last time you will ever see him.

"A-and I…" you stop and blink to ward off the tears that threaten to fall from your eyes. The time for grief will come later. As you speak again, you try your hardest to keep your voice from shaking. "And I'm honored… to have been taught by you."

Gehrman gives you one last smile. "Farewell, my keen hunter." He looks up and stares at the sky. "Ah…" he lets out a long sigh, his eyes closing for now and ever. "The night, and the dream, were long…"

You surge forward, trying to catch your mentor's falling body, but the moment you touch, he turns into white smoke and disperses into the air, leaving only the scythe as a memento for you to hold on to.

With trembling hands, you pick up the weapon and hug it close to your chest.

The battle truly over, your will finally breaks, and then you begin to sob.

•••

You spend some time just sitting there, grieving and mourning your lost mentor. But no matter how much losing him hurt, you know you can at least rest easy knowing that not only you've freed him from the Dream, but you've also give him the chance to join Lady Maria in the afterlife. So with that, you wipe off the last trace of your tears, return the Burial Blade back onto its scimitar state, and get on your feet, ready to head back to talk to Doll and figure out what do you do from now on.

You didn't make two steps before noticing that something is amiss. You turn and look around, seeing that the flower field has just gotten a whole lot brighter than it was a minute ago. Bringing your gaze upward reveals that the clouds has turned very dark, but your inspection lasts for but a half second because all that is trivial compared to the sight of Paleblood Moon, and the humanoid creature descending from it.

"…Oh dear…"

When it inevitably lands on the flower field, your body begins to shake. Because, even though you don't exactly know how, you can feel the terrible strength just… emanating from the being, utterly and unquestionably far more powerful than the any other eldritch creatures you'd faced throughout your time in Yharnam. The fact that you have exhausted everything—be it blood vials or quicksilver bullets—in the duel against Gehrman doesn't help settling your frazzled nerves.

Then again, you have been expecting this, haven't you? You knew that, if you were to release Gehrman from his shackle, something like this would happen. After all, Gehrman is—was—the host of Hunter's Dream, and thus, releasing him will definitely draw the attention, if not outright ire, of whatever it is that created the Dream in the first place.

But, what should you do? In fact, what _can_ you do? If your hunches are correct, then this immeasurably powerful being before you is the source of this otherworldly realm, and in it, it reigns supreme. You don't stand a chance if you were to go against it.

…No. You are Gehrman's student. He is the best and strongest among all Hunters, and he is proud of you, so you will _not_ shame his memory by acting like a cowardly fool.

The thought gives you strength. You straighten your back, and stare at the Moon Presence right in the face. If this is to be moment your life is cut short, then you shall face it with your head held up high.

But before that, you have one last thing to do. One last mission to complete.

You begin to walk forward, keeping your eyes locked to the Moon Presence's face all the while. It makes no response to your action aside from the slight tilt of its head, proving once and for all that it doesn't even see you as a threat. You stop five steps away from it, reaching inside your hip pouch before holding it up to the Moon Presence.

The four Umbilical Cords you have gathered in Yharnam lie innocuously on your palm.

The Moon Presence seems almost nonplussed for a second—if it can even _make_ such expression—before plucking the four items out of your hands. It holds them on its own palm for a very few seconds, as if confirming their authenticity, before closing its fist and squeezing. When the fist opens up again, the only thing left is dust, scattering into the wind.

The Moon Presence returns its gaze to you, and to your everloving shock, the next thing it does is letting out a sort of combination between a squawk and a chirp that sounds almost like laughter.

" _You continue to exceed expectations, dear child."_

"Whoa!" The utterly abrupt manner in which the speaker chose to let its voice be heard, directly inside your head, no less, completely catches you off guard, leading you to jump back while clutching a spot in your chest where you can feel your wildly beating heart. "W-was… was that you?"

" _Yes."_

"B-but..." You take a deep breath to calm yourself, and almost succeed in doing so before the panic seizes you again. How?! You thought Great Ones' speech is so incomprehensible that just trying to understand it makes people go insane! So how is it able to do this?! Have you gone insane?! Is there some secret you are not privy to?! Is there some strange, eldritch spell at work here—?!

No. Get a hold of yourself, Hunter! You will not get yourself worked up over something like this! After all the things you've seen and faced tonight, being able to talk with one of Great Ones is nothing. Nothing! You are better than this!

You take a deep, _deep_ breath.

"What do you mean?" You finally speak again. You're rather proud to hear that your voice only shakes a little.

The Moon Presence draws itself to its impressive full height and gestured around you with one of its hand. _"Countless Hunters have passed through this Dream, and I have granted all of them the same protection. The same boon. And yet, you alone have accomplished what all of them could not."_

"…I didn't do much, though," memory of the people you were unable to save once again flashes through your mind. "Had I not been so weak, I wouldn't have failed so many people."

" _Your humbleness does you credit, but you couldn't have been more wrong, dear child,"_ one skeletal finger reaches for your chin, and gently pushes you to meet its gaze. _"The truth is had you not been so strong, you would have failed every single last one of them. Have faith that your effort has not been in vain."_

"…Thank you." You took a long time before finally answering. "For telling me that. I need it."

" _I know."_ The Moon Presence let out that weird combination of squawk and chirp again, althought it is far softer than the previous one.

" _Now then,"_ It straightens, and looks towards the sky above. You follow its gaze, only to see the clouds beginning to clear and the moon drawing away. _"I would have loved to talk to you more, but as you see, the Dream has achieved its century-long purpose, and is now nearing its conclusion."_

"So what happens now?"

" _It is entirely up to you, dear child. Do you wish to awaken under the morning sun? Or perhaps, there is anything you wish to ask of me?"_ It asks. _"As long as it is something I can grant, I will do so. Consider it a reward for a job well done."_

"Well, to tell you the truth, I'm a bit lost as to what I should do from now on," You shuffle your feet. "You probably already know this, but in my whole life, being a Hunter is the only field I'm even remotely competent at. It's the only thing that has ever given me a purpose. But I'm not very bright, so I don't know what I should do about it." You curse yourself for acting so timidly. "Perhaps you can help?"

" _I can."_

"Really?"

" _Yes. There is another place, another world, invested with Scourge of Beast. Oh, you need not fret. Unlike Yharnam, the Scourge there, it was born of darkness, but it does not have the property of infecting and turning humans or any other living beings into beast."_ It explains. _"However, I must warn you. The moon there, for the lack of better word, is damaged. Thus, as my influence upon reality is directly connected to it, my capacity to help you will be limited. I will be able to send the Hunter's Dream and all that is within it to help you along, but I'm afraid you will no longer enjoy my strongest boon."_

"…Which means?"

The Moon Presence seems to sigh in exasperation, no doubt from your inability to connect the dots. You wonder briefly how it can do that, when it doesn't even look like it has a mouth or a nose.

"Which means _, you will no longer awaken in the Dream if you die. One life. One chance. That is all you will have."_ It paused. _"Do you still desire this?"_

"Yes!" you accept, with no hesitation. Anything is better than going back to the meaningless existence you had before you came to this place and became a Hunter. "I mean, yes, I do."

" _Very well."_ The Moon Presence crouches, grabs you, and brings you close to its face, as the tentacles that sprout from its head circles around you. _"Good luck, dear child."_

Everything turns white.

•••

"Mm…" You begin to stir, your consciousness tickled into the surface from a soft, serene hum you are very familiar with ever since you've taken the contract with Hunter's Dream.

"Ah, good hunter." The humming stops, making you wish you pretended to be asleep a little longer just so you can enjoy its tranquil melody. "Have you awakened?"

"Yes," you answer, and open your eyes fully to rest your gaze on the ever gentle face of Plain Doll and her sweet smile, whose laps is what you're currently laying your head on. "Good morning."

"As I have told you numerous times, it is always night in the Dream, good hunter," she tilts her head. "So why do you continue to say so?"

"Eh, it's more of a habit than anything else, really. Don't mind it," you sit up, stretch to work out the kinks in your body, before turning around to face the doll and crossing your legs. "So, did anything happen while I was asleep?"

"Yes. After your battle against Gehrman and the subsequent conversation with Moon Presence, the Hunter's Dream was engulfed in bright light. When it receded, I found you slumbering in the flower field, and the moon is partly shattered."

You were bobbing along until the last part of her explanation hits you like a brick. "The moon is—" your eyes widening, you immediately look to the sky. Indeed, the moon seems to be only half-whole, with the other half broken like a cracked biscuit. "Ahh, it _did_ say the moon is damaged."

"It?"

"The Moon Presence."

"Ah, I understand."

"Do you?" you return your eyes to the Doll and lean forward to look at her in the eye. "This means my decision has truly, irrevocably, landed us in a different world. Are you really okay with that?"

"I am." She answers, and once again, smiles at you sweetly. "As long as I can take care of you, I am content."

"I-is that so?" You turned your face away from her, scratching your rapidly heating cheeks. Geez, why does she always do this? Giving you compliments and words that'd make you blush like a maiden. And you don't know if the fact that she's always completely honest makes it better or worse.

"S-so!" you stand up quickly, turning around to hide your undoubtedly red face. "Now that we're here, what do I do?"

You feel a tug on your pants. You look down to see the Messengers trying to communicate with their strange groans and gestures, which you are still unable to comprehend.

"What are they trying to say?" you turn to the Doll.

"The little ones are informing you that as we are in a new world, you are currently unable to utilize Hunter's Lantern to enter the waking world."

"Ah, that's understandable, but then how do I leave? Do I have to whack myself in the head to wake up or something?"

The Messengers begin groaning again, and the Doll, bless her ever helpful self, interprets it for you. "There is a way." She picks herself up. "Gather what you need, good hunter. I will wait for you."

You nod, and make your way into the workshop. Once inside, you open the storage and begin to resupply, filling your hip pouch with the usual—blood vials, bullets, elemental papers, some elixirs—, and an extra Bold Hunter's Mark in case of emergency. You close the chest and are just beginning to walk out the workshop when your eyes caught the sight of Blade of Mercy.

You stand close to it and smile wanly at the memory it brings. After defeating the Bloody Crow of Cainhurst, you had brought her wounded self to the Oedon Chapel to recover, despite her fierce protests. And when you returned after killing Micolash, you found her on the basement, her blade wet with Arianna's and her eldritch infant's blood.

" _It had to be done."_ She said, an almost imperceptible shake in her voice, and no matter how painful it was to see Arianna's lifeless body, you agreed with her.

But that was the last straw. You needed no further proof that there was no longer anywhere safe in Yharnam, and as you both made your way upstairs, you begged her to take everyone in the chapel out of there and to somewhere safe.

She was silent for quite some time, but in the end, she agreed.

When she left the city, driving the carriage filled with the last survivors of Yharnam, Eileen had given her weapon to you in exchange for a simple request.

" _End the Nightmare, young hunter."_

You did, and that was it.

You shake yourself out of the memory, and give the blade one last look before stepping outside.

You find the Doll, as always, at the bottom of the steps. "I'm ready."

She nods. "Follow me, good hunter."

You tilt your head, but choose to stay quiet and follow the Doll as she walks past the various headstones. Ahead, your destination is immediately clear, because you are one hundred percent sure that cliff was not there before.

"It seems that even if the Lantern is not available, you can still leave the Dream by leaping off this ledge." The Plain Doll gestures forward. "Look for a safe spot in the waking world, and call for the Messengers with a spill of your blood. They will raise a Lantern for you."

You nod. "Thanks. I'll keep it in mind."

You walk up to the edge and look down. All you can see is the cloud-like mist. There is nothing to indicate what lies before it.

Yet you don't even hesitate to step forward, and fall into the unknown.

Heh, Gehrman had always said you are a reckless sort.

•••

The sensations are almost overwhelming. Each and every exposed skin freezing, the air rushing everywhere, the difficulty of breathing. And when you open your eyes, there's a sight you have always taken for granted, yet begun to crave so much in the course of a single night. The sight of sunrise.

It is so incredible, so breathtaking, it's almost like a miracle.

Technically, that is, if not for the mind-numbing terror you feel when you turn around and realize that all these wonderful things are accompanied by the fact that you are _falling_.

From a very enormous height.

With no idea how to survive it.

A single whimper escapes your lips.

"…Oh dear…"

And then you begin to scream.

•••

Ultimately, it was the snap decision to drink a Lead Elixir that saved your life, but as you climb out of the crater you made upon impact, you can't help but think that the white glow that enveloped your body right before you hit the ground must have also played a part in your survival. And to tell the truth, you have no idea what it was. It didn't come from the elixir, and you're pretty sure you have no arcane skills or tools that can produce—

Of course, as is per your usual luck, your pondering is cut short when you hear a growl from nearest treeline. You barely have time to brandish the Saw Cleaver before a beast, similar but with a few differences from the first creature you faced as a Hunter, pounces on you.

Your body still feels a bit boneless from that fall, but you manage to take a side step and bring your weapon down on the enemy's torso as it passes you, cleaving it in two with one hit.

"That was rather anticlimactic…" you mutter quietly as you inspect the dead beast, noting the bone mask and protrusions on its limbs. You are just about to try and rip the mask off for further inspection when a set of growls makes you look up and see that, apparently, it wasn't alone, as six more beasts come out of the treeline where the first one appeared from, their desire to rip you apart clear from their stances and snarls.

They don't waste any time rounding on you.

Not half a minute later, the battle is finished. Once again, you are a bit confused. These things you fought are, for the lack of better word, weak. Well, not _weak_ per se, but with how each of them can be dispatched with a single attack and their fairly predictable movement, they are definitely weaker in comparison to the similar Scourge Beast of Yharnam. Not just that, killing them nets you only a very small amount of Echoes, even smaller than the regular infected Yharnamites.

That is to be expected, though. After all, Echoes are but left behind memories found in blood, and Moon Presence did tell you that the Scourge of Beast in this world was born of pure darkness. Therefore, it's understandable that their blood doesn't contain much memory. Only a little more than animals, in that regard.

Although animals certainly don't go and turn into black smoke-like substance after their demise.

A rustling sound catches your attention, you notice that more has arrived. Surrounding you, a dozen in each direction.

"Oh dear."

You strap the Saw Cleaver back to its place. These creatures, while weaker than what you're used to, they are surely not to be underestimated. After all, what they lack in strength, they make up in number.

It's just your luck that you bring a weapon capable of dealing with a large crowd.

"In that case," In one smooth movement, you draw and slam the Burial Blade into its counterpart strapped on your back, grabbing the shaft as it unfolds, Gehrman's Echoes helping you all the way. "For this Brandon Reinhardt…"

"The Hunt begins again."

•••

A/N: 'Tis but an experiment, but do tell me your thoughts on it.


	2. Chapter 2

"And so, counting the missions the first year will be taking today, the number of students we will be sending to Vacuo is—" she stops delivering her report. "Headmaster?"

Hearing no answer, she tries again. "Headmaster, are you listening?"

The bespectacled man she is addressing keeps quiet, idly tapping the table while being seemingly absorbed by something he's perusing on his Scroll. The impeccably dressed woman furrows her brows, trying to rein in her irritation as she realizes she, once again, is being subjected to one of her superior's bad habits.

It might have been unintentional on his part, but she is not known to be a very forgiving person.

In an almost practiced fashion, she brings out her signature weapon, and slams it on his free hand as hard as she can.

To the man's credit, he doesn't show much reaction other than a blink, as if the rapidly reddening welt on the back of his hand feels only as painful as a mosquito's bite. "Ah, Glynda." He looks up, and the surprise in his voice sounds genuine. "How long have you been here?"

' _Ever since I decided to follow your footsteps and become a teacher, you infuriating man,'_ is the sarcastic answer she almost bites out, but decides against. After all the works she's done for the day, even being angry is too exhausting.

Instead, she closes her eyes, inhales a deep breath, and lets it out in a controlled, long stream of sigh. "…What is so interesting on your Scroll that you ignore everything around you?"

"Well, I've been browsing the rumor mill—"

"Again?" she cuts him off, almost impatiently. "Ozpin, I know how… _eccentric_ you are, most of the time, but you need to remember you are the Headmaster of Beacon, first and foremost. Such activity is below you when you have better things to occupy your time." Her glasses take a dangerous glint. "Like actually doing your duty, for example."

"I'm aware, but I assure you, as of an hour ago, one of them is no longer a mere rumor," he said. "At least, not after the latest reports I received."

The most important person in Beacon takes one last look at the device in his left hand, before putting it on standby and folding his arms on the table. "Glynda, do you still remember Team KNIV's mission, dated almost exactly a month ago?"

"Are you referring to their mission to Mistral?" At Ozpin's nod, she continues, "If I remember correctly, their mission was to go and eradicate a particularly large congregation of Ursai, located particularly close to a civilian settlement outside the kingdom's wall. But when they arrived, the villagers stated that the nest had been cleared out by someone else, an unknown hunter, just the day before." She pauses. "What about it?"

"Call me nosy, but after reading their report, I immediately began gathering information about this unknown hunter," he once again turns on his Scrolls and puts it on the table, calling up a plethora of holograms to appear on the center of the room. "And the result has been… intriguing, to say the least."

Glynda turns around for a better look, and her eyes widens slightly as she reads the files. "Well, if this information is to be believed, then I can see why you are interested in him."

"Some of them, the latest ones, actually come from Qrow, so yes, I'm inclined to believe them." He sighs. "However, as you can see, even with his help we are still unable to paint a clear picture."

"With the circumstances as they are, we can't really blame him for the lack of findings," she says. "That said, though, what are you going to do about it? Barring meeting and questioning him in person, I really can't see any way for us to gather more comprehensive dossier on whoever this Hunter is."

There is a silence following her comment. Which, when used in regard to Beacon's Headmaster, usually spells headache and trouble to everyone around him. "Ozpin?"

"Say, Glynda," the grey haired man steeples his fingers, with that familiar glint in his eyes and infuriating small smile on his lips. "About the missions the students will be taking today…"

•••

"Heh, piece of cake."

"Do not celebrate yet. For I am certain this is the first round of many." The man lightly chides the short girl in front of him. "Ah, yes, I almost forgot. Girls, before we move on, I need to tell you about a side objective you will need to try and fulfill through the duration of our mission."

"A side objective?" the blonde member of the team asks.

"Why, I'm disappointed in you, Yang. If you must ask, a 'side objective' is—"

"I know what it means, Weiss!" Yang remarked immediately, before patting partner's shoulder. "Besides, if I need to know something, I have Blake. She's our resident bookworm, after all."

The aforementioned Blake merely rolls her eyes as she removes Yang's hand. "What she means to ask, Prof—Doctor, is what do you mean? We've all read the mission's detail, and there was no mention of any side objective."

"Well that is to be expected, since our headmaster added it as a last minute thing. Literally, I was only told about it moments before I met up with you girls. Do you know how difficult it is to alter the finer points of my plan and entire schedule in just a minu—?!"

"Professor!"

"Yes, yes, I'm sorry, Miss Rose. I do tend to ramble sometimes, don't I?"

' _More like all the time.'_ is essentially what the rest of the group exasperatedly thinks, but desperately try to keep inside lest they offend the teacher, as they watch him reach inside his coat pocket and retrieve a device universally known as Scroll.

"Ah, here it is," he says after fiddling with it for a few seconds, turning to face the girls as he does so. "Ahem, 'For those who will undergo mission outside the wall, try and keep a look out for the 'Moon-scented Hunter'. And if you find him, make contact, and extend an invitation for him to come to Beacon and have an audience with the Headmaster'."

Their reactions to the objective vary. Blake's and Weiss' show no outward change but for the slight widening of their eyes. Yang's face adopts a confused expression, as well as a furrow on her brows.

"Wait…" Ruby, meanwhile, is beginning to shake in excitement. "You mean he is real?! Like really, _really_ real?!"

"I thought he's just a story, made by someone with a penchant for tall tales." Weiss muses.

"I thought so too," Blake nods her agreement as she turns towards the teacher. "But since Headmaster is giving this side objective, then I assume we are wrong?"

"The answer to that question would be a resounding yes." Doctor Oobleck answers. "I've been in correspondence with the Headmaster on our way here, and he said he has found evidence that the 'Moon-scented Hunter' is a real entity and not just some urban legend."

"Wait, wait, wait, who is this guy again?" Yang asks, and immediately receives raised eyebrows from her teammates, as well as a splendidly disappointed expression from her own sister.

"You don't know?!" she yells. "You're a Huntress! How could you not know?!"

"Hey, don't judge me! It's not like everyone has enough time to know everything that happens out there!"

"But you're a Huntress!" It's important, so Ruby says it twice.

"You can't fault her too much, Ruby. Especially since the guy we're talking about has only been mentioned on the net, but not the news." Weiss tries to assuage her partner, before looking at blonde. "Allow me to explain, this 'Moon-scented Hunter' is a topic that's been gathering a lot of popularity on the net lately for the last couple of months. There are many claims, from seeing him in action to actually meeting and talking to him in person, but when asked about it, those people said that they have trouble recalling any details about him. I believe there is a post on Hunter's Forum that describes it best, 'Trying to remember him is like trying to remember a dream. The harder you try, the more it slips your mind'."

"…I'm sorry, what?"

"Actually, now that I think about it, this raises a good question. With all the rumors and speculations surrounding him, why hasn't any news station covered him yet?" Blake asks.

"That's probably because there is nothing _but_ rumors and speculations about him," Weiss shrugs. "Literally, there are no hard evidences to serve as a proof of his existence, only stories."

"Hey, that's not true…! There are pictures and everything!" Ruby remarks, only to deflate a little. "Sure he doesn't appear on any of them, but still…!"

"…Excuse me?" Yang's brows furrow even harder.

"Oh, I've seen those as well," Weiss says. "And to make matter worse, he actually doesn't appear on any recording device, if the so called 'testimony' on the net is to be believed, so you can't really blame if people are suspicious that those pictures are faked, Ruby."

"…I don't even—what—how—?" Yang is beginning to feel a light headache from all the confusion. "Are we talking about an invisible man or something?"

"Well, not exactly. They said they can see him just fine with their eyes, but when they tried to take a picture of him…" Ruby pauses. "Look, it's better if you just see it for yourself."

RWBY team's leader takes out her Scroll, and after a few taps, holds it up to her sister. On the screen is a picture of a small grassfield, filled with several corpses of Ursai, as well as at least two dozen more converging on a particular spot. However, while it looks clear enough that a battle is taking place, what with the blood splattering and the heads flying and dead bodies dissolving, Yang can only see the group of Grimm, but not who or _what_ exactly they are fighting.

When she tries to grab the Scroll to observe it further, however, the device is snatched from Ruby's hand, by none other than Oobleck. "Now, now, girls," he turns the device off and retracted it, before offering it back to its owner. "I can somewhat understand your excitement, as I am rather interested in meeting this Moon-scented Hunter myself, but if you recall, this is nothing more than a side objective. We still have the main mission on our hands, a job with an outmost priority, so let's focus our attention on that first, hm?"

"Yes, Professor~" Ruby answers, only to flinch and rear back when the man gets uncomfortably close to her face.

"It's Doctor."

"Y-yes, Doctor Oobleck…"

"Good, good!" the green haired man turns around and walks forward. "Now, shall we continue?"

"Pst, Ruby," Yang whispers. "I still wanna know. We have almost nothing on what this guy looks like, right? Then even if we find him, how do we know it's really him?"

"Ahh, about that… maybe we can find out from his smell?"

"…What?"

Ruby probably would have said more, if not for the Doctor's call for her to join him, after which she races off to hear what he has to say.

Feeling more confused than ever, Yang turns towards her partner and asks, "I repeat, what?"

"There's a reason people have taken to calling him Moon-scented Hunter." Blake says. "Because, supposedly…"

"He smells like the moon."

•••

"Hey, Doll?" You look up from your position, lying down with your head on her lap. "Can I ask you something?"

"Hm?" The Plain Doll stops her ministration of your hair. "What is it, good hunter?"

"You see, I've never really cared about this before, but why exactly do people I meet say that I smell like the moon? Rather often, at that?" You bring your arm close and sniff it. "I mean, while it's not the best in the world, I'd like to think my nose is working as it should be. But, if you ask me, I only smell like a combination of sweat, dirt, and blood. Especially after a Hunt, which is to say most of the time, these days."

"…I am not sure," she answers after pondering the question for a bit. "However, I am of the opinion that they must have been able to feel the lingering Hunter's Dream upon you. Their senses, limited by the lack of Insight as they are, translate it into a fragrance that reminds them of the moon. An exquisite feeling of beauty, gentleness, tranquility…" she smiles. "And most important of all, a feeling of safety, if I were to guess."

"…Huh," you muse quietly, once again looking up to rest your gaze upon her face. "…Can't say I'm unfamiliar with that feeling…"

"I apologize, good hunter, but I did not quite catch that."

"N-nothing!" you look away quickly, cursing your mouth a hundred times over for letting loose that kind of remark without filtering it through your brain first. Oh dear, this is embarrassing! What are you, a hormonal teenager?!

…Well, technically you are. But still, it's the principle of the thing!

Wait, after killing that disgustingly oversized Carrion Crow-like—the locals call it Nevermore, if you're not mistaken?—beast today, you did hit your head on the landing. And while returning to Hunter's Dream always heals you from all injuries, there are still cases of phantom pain, especially if the wounds are grievous enough to be immediately life-threatening.

So, after falling from that rather impressive height, it stands to reason that you won't be thinking straight for a while. Yes, that must be it!

…

Ugh, that excuse is about as ridiculous as that time Gehrman woke up and caught you with a piece of grass in your hand, just an inch away from his nose, as sort of revenge for the ludicrously intense training regimen you had suffered in his hands, after which you said your body moved on its own.

"…od hunter?" a voice rouses you from your musing. "Good hunter?"

"…H-huh?"

"Good hunter, are you well?" Plain Doll's gentle face now sports a worried expression. "You have been making some increasingly strange faces for quite a while now. Is something the matter?"

"I-I ah…" you stutter… and realize that you're working yourself up over something silly. Again!

Seriously, you are he who found himself facing an avalanche of cosmic horror without so much as 'how do you do', got swallowed and torn apart by it for God knows how often, only to stand back up each and every single time until you managed to stop it cold on its track with your own two hands.

So how do you still get flustered when talking to a girl?

…Well, not a _real_ girl, per se, but for all intends and purposes, the term still applies!

No, this simply won't do. Suck in that gut, Hunter, and speak—Coherently, this time!—or forever lose your man-card!

"Look, it's just… it's been really hectic lately, and this is the first time I've gotten a chance to have a break in a few weeks. My mind is just a little bit scattered. Don't mind it."

"If you are certain, then I will defer to your judgment," she acquiesces. "Nevertheless, if you have any trouble, please, remember that I will always be here for you."

"…I know," you say. "You're always good to me, Doll. Thank you."

She only giggles softly as a response. She's been doing that in an increasing frequency as of late, you note. You don't dislike it, though. The sweet sound always manages to put a smile on your face.

"Rest now, good hunter. I will be here when you awaken."

You make yourself comfortable and snuggle deeper into her lap before closing your eyes. The Doll once again begins running her fingers through your hair, humming the delightful tune that never fails to lull you to sleep.

A gentle wind blows through the Dream, sending you off to a peaceful slumber and preparing you for your next Hunt.

•••

"Good hunter, may I ask you a question?"

"Hm?" you stop and glance back. "Oh, of course. What is it?"

"Why do you choose to bring that weapon?" she asks, staring at the ancient-looking great sword now strapped on your back. "You've never brought it before."

"Ah... you see, I never used it on a Hunt before out of respect to its previous wielder. Ludwig was a master swordsman, and his skill as a Hunter was second only to Gehrman. As for me? Heh, even calling me mediocre is somewhat a high praise."

And there's also the fact that when you tried to train in using it, Ludwig's Echoes kept messing with your control because he was a lefty, and you're not. Truly, translating all that skill into a right-handed style was a nightmare to accomplish.

You reach back and touch the sword's hilt. "However, while I was trying to choose what weapon I should have with me—alongside the usual Saw Cleaver—today, it kind of… well, the best way I can describe it is that it gave off the feeling like it was sulking."

The Doll tilts her head. "…Sulking?"

"Don't ask me how, I don't really know it myself." You shrug. "What I do know, though, is that it's a weapon. I imagine if a weapon has a mind of its own, it'd only sulk if it isn't used in battle." You tap the arcane sword for the last time and begin walking again. "Call me a softy, but I just don't have the heart to leave it after that."

"As long you are sure, good hunter."

It doesn't take long to reach your destination. "Aaaand we're here."

The Doll bows. "Have a good Hunt."

You nod and wave back with a grin. "I'm off!"

Once again, the sense of weightlessness. The rushing wind. The biting cold.

And finally, the impact.

"Ugh…" you grunt as you stand up in the middle of the crater. "If only it weren't so useful…"

As it turns out, while it is certainly an uncomfortable way to travel, the Ledge—and yes, it needs to be capitalized— _does_ serve another purpose other than just a way out of Dream when the Lantern isn't available. It actually brings you close to a place where people is in need of a Hunter's service you can provide, or simply a nest of beasts to be exterminated.

You shake your head, trying to clear the cobwebs it always develops as a result of falling from beyond the cloud. The dust you kicked off begins to settle, and when visibility is clear enough, you notice the mysterious glow enveloping you once more.

…Well, the _not so_ mysterious glow now, anyhow. After a bit of information gathering, by reading the books you asked for when one particularly grateful village chief insisted on paying you back after you rescued his son who had been lost in a beast-infested forest, you found out that the glow is actually a 'manifestation of the soul'. An ability that also goes by the name 'Aura'.

Apparently, entering this world has made you subject to its rules, one of which states that every living being with a soul possesses Aura, granting you this wonderful defensive skill. Furthermore, the book also mentions another skill, a projection of Aura into a more tangible form, a special ability that is completely unique to one's self called 'Semblance'.

Unfortunately, you have yet to discover what your Semblance is. Either from the lack of training, or maybe because you are just not skillful enough to utilize it. Still though, even just having Aura's defensive mechanism is already useful enough. It makes using the Ledge no longer life threatening, and it has actually saved your skin multiple times during the numerous Hunts you've had in this 'Remnant' world.

Besides, Gehrman had taught you not to bite off more than you can chew.

But that's neither here nor there. You need to be on your way, and as you climb out of the crater, you finally see where the Dream has sent you off this time.

"Oh dear."

Well, isn't this just charming?

You look towards the sky. "My first time in a big city after Yharnam, and you sent me to a ruined one? Seriously?"

You inhale deeply to calm yourself. "Oh well," A job is a job, and it's not as if you'd ever prioritized pleasure over duty before. "Time for another Hunt."

With the Saw Cleaver and Blunderbuss gripped tight in your hands, you school your features and step forward, ready to receive any beast that might come your way with a bloody welcome.

…only to be faced with an entirely deserted street. A gust of wind blows by, sending tumbleweeds to roll and bounce on the ground.

"…Wait, where are the beasts?"


End file.
